


We Can Save Each Other

by Guilty_Pleasuress



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drunk Alex is cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, I'll include him til the day I die, M/M, Not your bf but you look uncomfortable so I'll pretend AU, READ AUTHORS NOTE PLS, They meet in a bar, aka Alex almost gets drugged, and he will never not be, but also don't read if that will be damaging to you, but everythings fine no worries, first things first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Pleasuress/pseuds/Guilty_Pleasuress
Summary: “Sorry my boyfriend’s been leading you on, he’s not very good at saying no, I’ve learned,” The boy continued. Will thought he was finished, but in all honesty, he was more focused on the way he grabbed Will’s hand that was thrown over his shoulder, twining their fingers together with his free hand. That, and the feeling of the hand on Will’s neck sliding down over his chest and abdomen, before coming to rest on Will’s thigh. He must have placed the drinks he was holding on the floor. When? Will didn’t know. “‘Specially not to me.”-or-Alex has been watching Will across the bar for a while now and he just seems to be getting more uncomfortable, so Alex decides to try and save him. A few days later the two meet again, this time it’s Will doing the saving.TW: ATTEMPTED RAPE





	We Can Save Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> _Please read_  
>  Hey guys! Welcome! A few things before starting out:  
> Once again, a massive thanks to @roboticdisposition for the beta read, she saved me so many times on this one when I was way less considerate than I should have been. SO GO READ HER SHIT!  
>  _***There is a part in this fic that a dude tries to drug Alex, please keep that in mind going forward. I, of course, in no way mean to romanticize that kind of thing, but it is a plot point. So if this bothers you PLEASE KEEP YOUR SELF SAFE AND DON'T READ, I don't want anybody getting hurt from this fic._  
>   
>  I would really love to keep writing for this fandom and/or ship so if anyone has any requests or prompts they'd like to see done feel free to drop them in the comments -or- hmu on my tumblr @cody-helene!  
> LASTLY AS ALWAYS GUYS — _Keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._  
>  That's all for now, folks!  
> Enjoy!  
> -Guilty Pleasures

The room was crowded but Alex’s eyes stayed on him. From the bar where he sat, Alex could see the guy leaned up against the wall, eyes desperately scanning the makeshift dance floor.  


In all honesty, Alex couldn’t really tell you why the bloke held his attention. Sure, he was hot and totally Alex’s type, but so were half the guys in there. Alex’s eyes scanned over his figure, boots and black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, a baggy t-shirt that somehow looked stylish instead of grungy as it would on Alex, and a ball cap, brim high on his head. Then Alex looked to the stranger sitting next to him and realized what had caught his attention.  


The second man was smaller, wearing a black mesh tank top and a pair of cutoff shorts, and was practically hanging off the first, obviously uncomfortable man. The smaller man’s hand slid up the first bloke’s chest, rucking the shirt up a bit before coming to a stopping place on the skin uncovered but his stretched collar. Alex couldn’t see the smaller one’s other hand but he was pretty sure it was either up the back of the bloke’s shirt or resting on his bum.  


Either way, he looked supremely uncomfortable.  


Now, Alex didn’t condone unwanted touching of any kind, despite being a rather tactile person, but he also wasn’t one to step in where he wasn’t needed. He may not be afraid of confrontation, but for all he knew, that could be the bloke’s boyfriend and he could just be having an off night — god knows Alex’s has been there and it had been awful when his partners didn’t catch on.  


Alex had also been on the receiving hand of unwanted attention, so either way, he felt for the guy. Normally, though, Alex would have a friend to get him out of trouble, someone this man didn’t seem to have.  


The man continued to scan the room until his eyes landed on Alex, who still happened to be watching him. Alex jumped and looked away, assuming that when he looked back a few minutes later the bloke would have continued searching the bar.  


But he hadn’t.  


Alex watched as the man’s eyes looked him up and down, something in Alex heated at the blatant appraisal. When the bloke’s eyes caught his again, Alex could see yearning and desperation there.  


Alex nodded once and broke eye contact, turning to the surprisingly idle bartender, a friend of his, actually.  


“Vodka Lemonade?” James yelled over the music with a smile, Alex nodded then hesitantly glanced to the bloke seeing his eyes still on him, the look had turned hopeful. Alex turned back to James.  


“And, uh…” Alex started, eyes darting between the menu and the mystery man. _May as well get him a drink._  


“Rum and Coke.” James cut in, following Alex’s gaze. Alex looked back, surprised.  


“You know him?” James shrugged.  


“Nah, no one hates a good Rum and Coke. On the house.” James slid the glasses towards him with a smirk. “Now go save the poor lad.” Alex nodded and started to make his way through the crowd.  


*****

Will had made the mistake of entering the boy’s advances at first, and now he was stuck with a slightly drunk leach who couldn’t have been more than eighteen.  


“You said you worked in engineering?” The boy yelled over the music, Will had to give it to his persistence, he would have given up ten minutes ago himself, but the boy — who Will had come to know of as Timothy — was still holding on. Will shrugged. “That make you a lot of money?”  


Will had to roll his eyes at that, it wasn’t a question he’d personally ask after just meeting someone, but Timmy seemed to have a plan of attack in mind.  


“I s’pose.” Will replied, not taking his eyes of the crowd. “A decent amount.” He stiffened as Timmy slid his hand up Will’s chest, slipping the other beneath Will’s shirt and placing it on his lower back. Will’s eyes scanned faster. If only he could find George or Gee, but no luck.  


Will groaned under his breath trying to decide whether it would be rude to leave without them. He already tried the excuse of going to find his friends to Timmy, though, and at this point, Will was afraid he’d try to follow him home.  


Timmy began to speak again but his voice was drowned out when Will met the eye of a guy standing by the bar. _Finally,_ Will thought, just before the boy broke eye contact and _shit._ Will continued to watch him, praying he’d turn back around. Will caught his breath when the boy eventually did.  


He was attractive — pretty even, Will would be a fool not to admit it. He couldn’t help but check him out a bit, looking him up and down a few times. Will bit his lip when he saw the way the pants the guy was wearing fit his arse.  


When Will looked back up again the guy was blushing and, _oh that’s cute._ Will had always loved making people blush, especially pretty boys in dark, loud bars.  


Will stared at him, trying his best to convey _‘Help this kid won’t leave me alone and it’s getting obnoxious,’_ but also _‘You’re really hot, you should come talk to me’._  


The guy gave a tiny nod, then looked away, and, _god,_ Will hoped that was a yes.  


“Will,” Timmy said, catching his attention. He had a look on his face that was obviously an attempt to look sexy and hold Will’s interest, but it put Will on edge. The kid leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Whisper being a relative term considering the noise level in the bar. “Why don’t you take me home.”  


Will pulled back, trying his hardest not to hurt the kid’s feelings. Will didn’t want to stunt his confidence, even if he seemed to have enough of it to spare. Before he could think of something to say, there was a drink shoved in front of his face. Will looked at it cross-eyed.  


“Sorry, love, that’s my job.” A voice said from next to Will, directed at Timothy obviously in reply to his proposition. Will turned to look at the speaker, surprised to see that the boy from the bar had made it over so quickly. He smiled at Will, pressing against his side opposite Timmy. “Sorry it took me so long, Adam, y’know how talkative James gets when no one’s buying from him.”  


It took Will a second to realize that he was supposed to be Adam.  


“Right,” He said after a beat too long, slinging his arm around the boy’s shoulder and pulling him closer. Will hoped he didn’t mind, but he had been the first to touch. And Will, sober as he may be, didn’t have great impulse control, not at that moment, not after being submitted to Timmy’s torture for so long before being presented with an escape. Especially one as attractive as this boy. “No problem, Timmy here kept me company while you were entertaining… James.” Will said after fishing for the name a minute.  


The boy leaned off the wall slightly to look over Will’s chest at Timmy, one of his eyebrows arched elegantly. Will followed his line of sight, even though he had little desire to take his eyes off the new man, to see Timmy’s eyes narrowed in a glare.  


“I don’t know who you are, but why don’t you leave us alone.” He said. Timmy had withdrawn from Will, now standing with his arms crossed over his chest. “You obviously don’t know him, his name is Will, not Adam.” The boy froze for a millisecond before recovering and breaking into an exaggerated laugh. He reached out and placed a hand on Will’s bare shoulder where Timmy’s had been not long ago, running his thumb along Will’s collar bone, just under the covering of his shirt. The touch made Will’s skin burn, unlike the slimy feeling he had gotten from Timmy.  


“Tim, hun, he must _really_ be uninterested if he’s giving you a fake name.” And, _wow,_ how had he managed to fit such passive-aggressiveness into the short sentence while still appearing disinterested? He smiled, but Will could see it was more of a threat than anything else. _Damn,_ this lad was good.  


“Sorry my boyfriend’s been leading you on, he’s not very good at saying no, I’ve learned,” The boy continued. Will thought he was finished, but in all honesty, he was more focused on the way he grabbed Will’s hand that was thrown over his shoulder, twining their fingers together with his free hand. That, and the feeling of the hand on Will’s neck sliding down over his chest and abdomen, before coming to rest on Will’s thigh. He must have placed the drinks he was holding on the floor. When? Will didn’t know. “‘Specially not to me.”  


Will didn’t look to see what Timmy’s expression was, he was too focused on the boy’s wolfish grin and the way his hand felt on Will’s thigh. He felt himself swallow when the boy’s eyes met his again — they were huge and blue, Will would have said innocent if not for the way he squeezed Will’s thigh at that moment.  


“He’s gone.” The boy mumbled, smirking as Will continued to stare. He moved his hand from Will’s thigh. Will hummed in question. “Your stalker.” That snapped Will out of it and he looked back to see the place Timmy was standing empty, scanning the crowd just quick enough to see the kid stomping away. Will let out a breath, relaxing against the wall, and the boy next to him.  


“Thank god.” Will said looking back to see the boy, now smiling brightly, any sign of his previous smirk having gone home.  


“If that’s what you want to call me,” He said and Will failed to stifle a groan. The boy laughed, more of a giggle than anything. Will liked the way it carried over the music. “Mostly I go by Alex though.” He said once he finished laughing. Will opened his mouth to introduce himself but Alex went on. “So you’re Will then?” Will nodded. Alex released his hand, extracting himself from Will’s side before squatting down and, _oh… He looks even prettier from this angle,_ Will thought before he realized Alex was grabbing the drinks he’d set down.  


“It was very nice to meet you, Will.” Alex said holding out one of the drinks to him again. Will took it. “Enjoy your Rum and Coke.” Alex said with a blush that distracted Will enough for him not to realize what was happening until Alex had turned on his heel completely and disappeared into the crowd.  


“Wait!” Will called, trying to see where the boy had gotten off too, but it was too late.  


Alex was gone.  


*****

It had been three weeks since Alex met Will at the bar and James hadn’t stopped bullying him about it since.  


“Please, you _totally_ could have gotten laid.” James’ deep voice rang against Alex’s walls. He took a deep breath, spinning in his desk chair.  


“I lost my nerve, okay?” Alex closed to yelled. “He was hot and he was just standing there staring at me.”  


“Yeah, mate, staring like he wanted to eat you alive.” Alex opened his mouth but James held up a finger. “Don’t try to lie, I could see it very clearly, thank you. I also saw him looking devastated when you left him.” Alex groaned and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. He had really blown it that night. James stood and patted his shoulder. “No worries, Al, I’ll take you tonight and we’ll find you a nice lay.” Alex groaned, but it wasn’t a no. “Good, now go get changed, no way are you going out with me in that hoodie.”  


Alex nodded and got up walking to his bedroom and leaving James to go get ready himself. He pulled open his wardrobe.  


Alex knew what guys liked, more importantly, he knew how they liked Alex to look.  


Innocent, yet slutty.  


Alex grabbed his tightest black jeans, rips high on the thighs and a white, Gucci polo shirt — he’d leave the buttons undone.  


He ruffled his hair in the mirror before shrugging.  


It would do.  


*****

James had disappeared while they were dancing. The club was bigger than James’ bar and it was literally impossible not to get lost. Alex didn’t bother looking and pushed his way to the bar instead.  


He needed a drink.  


He’d danced with multiple men and women at that point, but none of them were holding his attention. Each time he’d get distracted, ball caps catching his eye everywhere in the crowd.  


It was ridiculous to be hung up in a guy he talked to once, Alex knew that. But he couldn’t stop hoping Will would show, taking the place of whatever bloke Alex was grinding on at that point in time.  


Of course, he never did.  


So Alex decided to get drunk.  


An hour later he was three drinks deep and more than a little tipsy. 

The bartender had stopped paying attention to Alex ten minutes before; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get her attention. He gave up and resigned himself to the last of his drink.  


Until the guy next to him was shouting an order over the noise, catching the bartender’s attention. He was honestly louder than he needed to be, considering the bar was pretty isolated from the dance floor. It made Alex’s head hurt. He didn’t like it.  


“And whatever the pretty boy wants,” The man finished with a gesture to Alex. The bartender rolled her eyes but looked at Alex regardless.  


Alex didn’t like the man, but what was the harm in one drink?  


Alex regretted it as soon as he took his first sip of overpriced liquor and sweeteners. The man gave him a sleazy smile that made Alex hate him more, and rested his hand in the back of Alex’s seat, thumb brushing his ass.  


“What’s your name then, princess.” The knobhead asked. Alex wrinkled his nose at the pet name.  


“Timothy.” Alex offered, with a giggle. Nothing was funny but he liked that name. It had given him luck once, maybe it’d make Will appear again.  


“Pretty name for a pretty kid.” Alex nodded, eyes wide. The guy’s hand moved so that his whole palm was on Alex’s ass, giving it a harsh squeeze. Alex jumped, letting out a surprised squeak. “Come on, pretty, I’m just tryna be nice, have a nice conversation.” The man growled, now pressed to Alex’s side, hot, liquored death in his ear.  


Alex leaned away, really regretting having drunk so much. He wished Will was there. Alex liked Will.  


“No, thank you.” Alex said, not able to put as much distance between them as he would’ve liked. The man slipped a finger through Alex’s belt loop yanking him closer again, his second hand playing with the rip in Alex’s jeans. Alex’s breath caught. It didn’t seem like he’d be getting out of this one easily.  


“Listen here you little slut-” There was a clatter at the end of the bar, drawing Alex’s drunken gaze from his drink to the source of the noise. He felt the man’s hand leave his thigh, but paid it little attention, too glad that it was gone to question it. When the noise settled, Alex grabbed his drink again, bringing it to his lips. “You’re going to come home with me tonight.”  


Alex’s drink was taken from his hand.  


Before Alex had the chance to protest, a set of hands were yanking him away from the man, into a solid chest.  


“No, I don’t think he will be.” And Alex recognized that voice, even if he’d only heard him speak a few times. _Will._ Alex looked up at him and beamed up at him goofily. Will smiled back for a millisecond before shifting his gaze and scowling at the man.  


Alex wiggled in Will’s grasp, turning until he was facing the man, and wrapped his arms around Will’s waist.  


“Missed you, Will,” Alex’s voice was muffled by the fabric of Will’s jacket, but if the short chuckle rising from his chest was anything to go by, Will had heard him anyway.  


“Missed you too, baby,” Will squeezed him back and Alex’s chest warmed. “Do me a favor, love?” Will asked, Alex pulled back and nodded. “Go stand by my mate George while I have a quick discussion with your friend here.” Alex looked to where Will was pointing to see a man with light brown hair smiling and waving at him.  


He looked nice. But Alex liked Will better.  


“I don’t wanna.” Alex said, lifting his chin; Will chuckled again, tapping it.  


“Hear that? He wants to stay with me, so why don’t you just run along.” Will’s smile dropped as his eyes snapped up, filling with fire. Alex looked over his shoulder to see what had made Will so angry and, right. Alex had forgotten about _him._  


Will moved Alex behind his back, not shoving him at all, which Alex was grateful for, considering he was likely to fall over.  


“You think I didn’t see you slip him something?” Will’s voice was a low growl but Alex too focused on the sound to perceive what he was saying. “You should honestly just shove it before I decide I can do a better job at beating your arse than the bouncer my mate is bringing over.” Now _that_ caught Alex’s attention.  


Alex liked to tell himself he didn’t believe in the use of violence in any situation, and at this point he could probably just have dragged Will away.  


But Will looked hot as fuck with a pissed expression on his face, and drunk Alex could find it within himself to stop staring long enough to step in. His hoodie/jacket combination made him look bigger, almost intimidatingly so, even though he must’ve been burning up wearing it.  


And suddenly Alex was 100% chill with Will punching someone for him.  


_No, you’re not. You can settle this yourself,_ part of his brain said, and Alex couldn’t tell if it was the responsible side trying to stop a fight, or Alex’s drunken side thinking he could handle way more than he could in reality. Alex shrugged and pushed out from behind Will.  


“Now, there’s no need for that.” He said, stumbling slightly. He was preparing to go on when the man grabbed his arm, snatching him away from Will, who had dived for him at the same time.  


The man yanked him close so he could whisper in his ear.  


“You shoulda stayed behind your boyfriend, bitch,” Alex felt teeth tugging on his ear. “The things I’m gonna do to you…” Alex’s blood drained from his face, which must have been enough for Will to jump back in.  


He once again grabbed Alex, all the yanking between was making him quite sick, before pushing him towards his friend.  


_George._ Alex’s brain supplied.  


George put an arm around Alex’s shoulder in a surprisingly brotherly sort of way, before pulling him away slightly as Will dove at the man, tackling him around his waist. Alex jumped when they hit the floor, glad to see Will emerging on top, straddling the guy.  


He caught a fist to the jaw and Alex moved to get back to him, but George tightened his grip. Alex looked to see him shaking his head.  


“He’ll be fine.” George assured. “Not his first time ‘round. And the bloke’s drunk anyway.”  


Alex saw that he was right when Will barely reacted to the hit, laying into the man beneath him.  


Will had gotten a solid four punches in before a small, brunette girl appeared leading a much bigger bouncer to the scene.  


Everything after that happened in fast forward, or so it seemed to Alex who’s alcohol was wearing off by the minute. He leaned further into George for support. Will was yanked off the man and shoved back as the guy was lifted off the ground, there was a brief screaming match between the bouncer, the man, and Will himself, that ended with the girl cutting in, yelling over all over them until they paid her attention. She seemed to explain it pretty quickly, helped quite a bit when the bartender backed her up.  


The man had tried to drug Alex, apparently. He tried to process the fact, but his mind was too clouded to think clearly.  


The police showed up and led the man away, Will got a threat of assault charges before they were told to leave the club for the night. Alex was glad to hear he hadn’t gotten Will and his friends banned.  


Alex leaned harder into George who took his weight willingly, not protesting at all when Alex rested his head on his shoulder, but still glad when Will walked over pulling Alex off of him and to himself instead.  


Alex was led outside, Will asked him a question. It took him a bit too long to process that Will was asking who he came with.  


“M’ mate James,” Alex mumbled. Will nodded.  


“Right, the bloke from the bar.” A pause. “Any idea where he might be?” The night air was cold, so Alex pressed closer to Will, making him wrap his arms around Alex. “Al, love.” _The question._  


“Um, probably in the loo, shagging someone.” Will nodded again. He held out his hand.  


“Phone.” He said when Alex stared at it. Alex fumbled in his pockets, before finding his phone and handing it to Will, unlocked. “I’m going to text him that I’m taking you home… My home, if it’s okay with you?” Will asked hesitantly. Alex nodded, burying his head in Will’s jacket. “Sending him my address too, just in case.” Alex nodded again and Will laughed.  


“You tired, baby?” Will asked, earning a groan from Alex.  


“‘Nd drunk.” Will nodded and nudged Alex in the direction his friends had gone off a few minutes earlier.  


“And I’m sober. Had just gotten there when we saw you.” Alex felt bad.  


“Sorry for ruining your night.” He whispered, the music of the club fading into the background. Will let out a warm laugh.  


“Not at all, Al, I’m just glad to see you again.”  


*****

Will had been fuming when he saw the nonce slip something into Alex’s drink. He had been fuming as he punched the guy, and fuming as he walked home with Alex.  


Only did he start to calm down when he was at his flat, laying in bed, Alex’s head propped on the pillow next to Will’s. When Alex was safe and sobering up. When Will was relatively sure Alex wasn’t going to pass out from whatever drug the man had tried to slip him.  


Will didn’t know how roofies worked, didn’t know how much Alex would have had to take for it to have an effect. But he did know that Alex was safe and that was all that really mattered at that moment.  


Will had tried to do the right thing, tried to be a gentleman like his mum had taught him, and had left the room after settling Alex, crashing on the too small sofa instead. Three minutes later, just as he was putting down his phone, Alex appeared at Will’s side, sheets torn from the bed and wrapped around him, asking Will to come back to bed.  


No, not asking. _Telling._  


Will couldn’t help but smile at the drunken boy’s antics as he let himself be led to the bedroom, one of Alex’s hands holding the blankets around his shoulders, the other hand clasped in Will’s.  


Will stayed up a little longer than he should have that night, Alex’s steady breathing in his ear.  


*****

There was a shifting next to him. Will lifted his head from where it was buried in the pillow to see Alex sitting up, blankets pooling around his waist, moonlight illuminating his features. He was beautiful, and he was confused.  


Alex glanced between the door and Will’s body, not daring to look at his face as if he was trying to decide what to do, whether or not he should run. Will looked at his clock, the red numbers glowing brightly.  


_3:23._  


Will groaned and reached out to circle an arm around Alex’s waist, just over the blankets, pulling him back down, closer to him than before.  


“You’re fine, love, go back to sleep,” Will mumbled once Alex was tight against his chest, frozen with surprise. _Like a deer in the headlights, with those eyes,_ Will thought, picturing the look as he smiled against Alex’s neck. Alex squeaked when he felt Will’s lips spread against his soft skin making Will wonder how he’d react, what noises he’d make if Will just… _No._  


Alex wiggled slightly, trying to get out of Will’s grasp. Will groaned and loosened his arm enough for Alex to move, even though Will would miss his warm body next to him.  


“Stop moving, Al, I wanna sleep,” Alex froze in his arms.  


_“Will?”_ Will hummed happily when Alex relaxed slightly. “Why am I-” There was a silence then a sharp intake of breath, and Alex was moving again, but this time he was turning around to face Will. His expression was frightened, Will found when he opened his eyes, and WIll wanted nothing more than to take the look away. “He tried to drug me.” _Oh._  


Will nodded, unsure whether to give Alex space or to hold him closer. Will’s choice was made up for him, however, when Alex pushed closer, burying his face in Will’s t-shirt.  


“Yeah.” He whispered, stroking Alex’s back as he took a steadying breath, letting it out slowly. Will’s heart broke as Alex started to sniffle and soon after sob. He didn’t know what to say so he held the crying boy close, running a hand through his hair, trying to comfort him in all the ways Will could remember his mum used when he was younger.  


Will wished he could touch Alex everywhere the man had, replace his fingerprints with Will’s own, make Alex forget, make it to it had never happened. But Will knew he couldn’t. Those memories would last long past that night.  


“I-I…” Alex whimpered between sobs. WIll took a deep breath, trying not to cry himself. “That man… He-” Alex choked on tears, so Will hummed and helped him through the coughing fit as much as he could.  


“I know baby,” Will murmured, hushing soothingly. “You’re okay, you’re safe.” Will didn’t know how he could assure Alex of that, but he would try his best — try until Alex’s tears ran dry and his throat went sore. Alex’s fingers curled into the fabric of Will’s shirt, he nodded before looking up and-  


And the broken pieces of Will’s heart shattered in his chest. Alex's nose was red and runny, his eyes puffy and wet with held in tears, his checks rubbed raw from Will’s t-shirt and still wet with tear tracks. Will grabbed the corner of his fluffy blanket and gently wiped away the tears that Will’s shirt had been too wet to absorb. Alex hiccupped lightly as he tried to steady his breathing.  


Will subconsciously exaggerated his own breathing giving Alex something to match to. Finally, after he calmed down a bit, Will spoke again.  


“We need to have a serious conversation about watching your drinks.” Alex let out a watery laugh, it was nothing like the light and airy giggle that had been stuck in Will’s head since the first time they’d met, but it was still the best sound Will had ever heard.  


Eventually, Alex’s laughs subsided and the two were cast into in silence. They stared at each other for a long second before Alex’s eyes drifted down to Will’s lips.  


“Thank you,” Alex whispered, eyes not leaving Will’s lips. Will shrugged.  


“You saved me once, it’s only fair that I got a turn.” Will’s voice was just as quiet.  


“We can save each other then.” Alex’s hand brushed Will’s cheek. “Seriously though, I dunno what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.” Alex’s eyes were bright with sincerity and Will couldn’t help himself. He tangled their legs together.  


“No worries, love,” Will whispered leaning closer until their lips were a breath apart, so close WIll could feel his lips brushing against Alex’s as he spoke, not wanting to move too fast and freak Alex out after the night they’d had. “I’ll always be there when you need me.”  


Alex closed the gap between them.  


_Fin.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> _Keep in mind that these characters are obviously based off of real life people that deserve to be respected. Please do not send this fic to them or abuse them in any way._


End file.
